


You Better Work

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Co-workers, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long and tiring day at work, Vanessa and Kameron unwind with each other.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 4





	You Better Work

**Author's Note:**

> did y'all see kam's tweet about pineapples

Kameron uncomfortably shifted in her chair at her Wall Street desk; her pencil skirt was too tight and her pantyhose were scratchy against her muscular legs. She got back to studying stocks and heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," She said and in walked her colleague, Vanessa.

"H-hi Ms. Michaels." Kameron smiled and focused her attention towards the shy woman.

"Please, call me Kameron." Vanessa looked down and bit her lip.

"Um... alright, Kameron." Vanessa's cheeks flushed and Kameron felt something spark inside of her when she called her by her first name. Kameron cleared her throat and leaned forward on her desk.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was looking at the Dow and it's up point eighteen percent, should we sell? I wasn't sure so I wanted to ask you." Kameron pressed her lips together and tapped her fingers together in thought.

"Let's go ahead and sell." Vanessa nodded.

"Okay, thank you." Vanessa left and Kameron went back to work. 

-

It was ten o'clock when Kameron finally clocked out and she was ready to go home and pass out until she saw Vanessa.

"You're getting off late," Kameron said as she walked up to the timid woman.

"Oh um, yeah, I decided to get extra work done without being bothered by Brooke." Kameron chuckled; Brooke did have a tendency to interrupt people. Kameron bit her lip, knowing she shouldn't say what she was about to say but thought fuck it.

"You know, you're really pretty." Vanessa blushed and looked down at her pumps.

"I... thank you. S-so are you." Kameron stepped closer to Vanessa and cupped her chin, tilting her head up. Kameron looked into her eyes then at her lips, and before either of them knew it, Kameron's lips were on Vanessa's. Vanessa didn't kiss back and pulled away.

"Ms. Michaels, we can't..." Kameron bit her lip and her cheeks flushed. What was she thinking?

"Right, right, I'm sorry-"

"But I want to." Vanessa's eyes were heavy lidded and Kameron was stunned. Without replying, she grabbed Vanessa's hand and led her to her office. She locked the door and closed the blinds even though no one was there and shoved Vanessa against the wall. Kameron slammed her lips against Vanessa's and slid her tongue into her mouth and sucked on her lower lip. She felt a wet spot forming in her panties and her pussy already felt swollen and heavy.

"I've been wanting you for so long," Kameron said in between kisses. Vanessa softly moaned in agreement and her demure sounds turned Kameron on even more. Kameron abruptly pulled away and untucked and unbuttoned her white blouse, taking it off to reveal a beige bralette. Vanessa stared at her large breasts before taking her own blouse off, showing her red lacy bra.

"Take off your skirt." Vanessa did as she was told and underneath her skirt and pantyhose was a matching thong that made Kameron's mouth water.

"I didn't know you were so seductive under all those formal clothes." Vanessa let out a shaky breath and nodded. It was Kameron's turn to take off her skirt and pantyhose and Vanessa admired Kameron's stunning figure.

"I-I didn't know you had tattoos." Kameron softly chuckled.

"I hide them pretty well, huh?" Vanessa nodded and Kameron resumed kissing her. She grabbed one of Vanessa's breasts and squeezed it as she ran her other hand down Vanessa's stomach and down to her pussy. She had soaked through her panties and Kameron could tell how bad she wanted this. Kameron took off Vanessa's bra and looped her fingers under her panties and slid them down, a trail of her juices connecting from her pussy to the fabric.

Kameron carelessly cleared her desk, knowing she would have a mess to clean up tomorrow morning but she didn't care. She grabbed Vanessa and leaned her against her desk and she got on her knees, sliding two fingers into Vanessa's incredibly tight pussy before going down on her. Vanessa grabbed the desk and threw her head back moaning as Kameron worked her tongue on her, licking and sucking on her clit as she curled her fingers up, hitting Vanessa's g spot.

"O-oh fuck," Vanessa moaned as Kameron worked faster and harder. Kameron didn't know Vanessa swore, it seemed so unlike her but she wasn't complaining. Kameron ate Vanessa out fast and hard, making Vanessa's legs shake and twitch and her chest rapidly rise and fall.

"I'm-I'm gonna come," Vanessa got out and Kameron suddenly stopped her movements and stood up. She took off her own bra and panties and threw Vanessa's leg over her shoulder and kissed her as she put her foot on her desk and started grinding her pussy against Vanessa's. Kameron's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Vanessa's sticky, wet warmth engulfed her and she knew she wasn't gonna last long.

Vanessa grabbed hold of Kameron's strong arms and looked into her enchanting brown eyes and Kameron clenched her teeth together and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt not to come. Kameron thrusted harder and faster against Vanessa until her whole desk was shaking and the lamp was almost falling over and she came, hard. Kameron's thrusts got sloppy and she loudly moaned, throwing her head back and grabbing her own breasts. Vanessa came not long after her, shuddering and trembling as profanities escaped her lips. When they both came down, they both their clothes back on, still breathing heavily.

"So..." Vanessa meekly said.

"So." Kameron awkwardly smiled and Vanessa looked down.

"See you tomorrow then." Kameron said after clearing her throat.

"Mhm." Vanessa slid past her and Kameron looked at her, head feeling like a whirlwind. Did that really just happen?


End file.
